Sith Ginny Weasley
by Dark Side Win
Summary: Ginny Weasley as a Sith developing on earth


Sith Ginny Weasley

"Beep" sound, from the air, the shrill cry came from afar, a Ford Anglia sedan crashed into the rear garden of the Goblin. "Fred, George, Ron, you are really too much! You how to do your sister role model it? Bill, Charlie, Percy is not the case., Ah, Harry, those Muggles did not how are you now? "Weasley growled, next to Mr. Weasley said hastily:" The car is pretty good, you feel it, Harry? "several people are still spitting saliva gushed stars, do not know the three Ginny already awake.

"It's a bunch of idiots, but I had to accompany them temporarily play until Branch until" smile, Jinnimomo, she opened the door slightly and saw Potter and her brothers came up quickly face one red, and shut the door. "Ginny, she was so shy incredible · · · · · ·

A week later, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley early sat down on the table, the other Weasley gentlemen Potter has been talking ridiculous nonsense Potter asked Ginny, "Oh, you have to on this year. Hogwarts out. "she nodded her head, red fire red hair root. Taking advantage of other people do not pay attention, she hastily devoured a slice of bread to swallow, ran back to the bedroom from the dining table, their plates are knocked to the ground, causing all outside except Molly and Percy big laugh. In the moment she had closed the door, Mrs. Weasley Idiom spread to her ears.

Stay together "with the group of insects is really disgusting, but this is no way, but unfortunately a few days and get to see my brother's dreams Granger." Ginny said to herself, dressed themselves from these people thought he was like that idiot Potter, the academic told his addition to the Quidditch monster as stupid, Granger, he and Ron would certainly repeaters. However, he does have some of the more than ordinary talent and ability of the shaman, these are Lily Potter and Voldemort passed to him, he would not be a threat to me, threat greater from Dumbledore and Voldemort. "Anyway, I need one of his disciples." Ginny end meditation, eyes open, showing the golden eyes, and then resumed at the normal black. Only the first unification of the planet, to a greater expansion in this galaxy, and our cause temporary in that galaxy has failed.

A week later, Ginny came to Diagon Alley to buy school appliances the first clumsy missing play went on that liar Lockhart conspicuous (Ginny could not help but was not put him in broad daylight pinch Ginny saw around a dead) Subsequently, the golden boy of a platinum Couguo, "You must really like this, Potter? famous Harry Potter, even into the bookstore can not but become front-page news." quickly said, "Do not talk nonsense, and he did not want it!" Potter, you find a girlfriend! "Draco continue cynical, you evil Slytherin Death Eaters babbling?" Ron and the twins shouted. Draco's parents also came here to solidarity with the son, "Look at you cross the friend Weasley ... I thought you and your family have degenerated to the limit it." Arthur towards Lucius pounce, knocked down a shelves, Molly and Narcissa scuffle into a ball, Hagrid kicked them when Ginny walked dragons whispered next, "always playfully style can not beat the Golden Boy." your descent traitor not like scar head it? "only force is the only rely on, ponder it, the next chance to see." Ginny sneered away, Lucius approached her, viciously said, "This is your Dad can give you the best things. "and handed Ginny Polymorph textbooks. Ginny back to the Weasleys with Floo powder back.

An extremely powerful black magic items, Ginny in the room with the Force View, Well Lucius, you want to come to set me up, you will be punished. Ginny put the diary of this stuffed pillow below, she can destroy it, but that where fun.

Summer end soon, and the Weasleys came to King's Cross Station, Ginny busy to hold back the feeling of nausea kiss with their parents, got on. She perceived Lovegood compartment, on the inside, Luna said: "Hi, Ginny, you and I are freshmen, wonderful Your mind seems to have a lot of harassment gadfly." "Maybe, This is an interesting stuff, I gave you a look at Ginny Black notebook out, "This is a something called Tom Riddle students, ink dripping below there will be reaction it might have about the hoppers hook. really thank you, Ginny. the "Ginny kissing endured, was about to leave when he saw Miss Wan Shitong rushed to the scene, said an insufferably arrogant air of" Ginny, you should be extra prep courses Gryffindor should have more qualified students, you see Harry and Ron had it? "no." "Then you still find a friendly private rooms to sit down and prep, I'm afraid Malfoy to harass you. "Ginny thanked her and left the car. Went to other places.

She saw DM words written on a noble cars, they opened the door and saw the familiar platinum boy next to another poodle and two monster mount him. She said, "Do you want this power?" Parkinson shouted, "Get out, dirty descent traitor!" Crabbe and Goyle came and wanted to teach her. Ginny hands in one fell swoop, the facilities of a silencing spell, three lightning hit three insect body, "ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!" Three people were knocked body charred The Ginny Zaishi an Obliviate, turn, yellow eyes widened, stunned Draco said, "This force, in the wizarding being only the two of us have! Together we can master it, so as to equip in this world, and even beyond it! "

Draco thought for a moment, last year's series was Potter and Granger, even orang humiliation, this family and its Dumbledore and the Dark Lord of the control, it is better to find a new path. Not to mention the other at least purebred, not profaneth reputation. He bowed down to Ginny, said: "I am willing to learn this power." "Good, good, good, you will become more powerful! Training, starting from tomorrow." "However, our College ... .. "Who said I was the idiot college!"

Then, the topic jump from serious other content, like Quidditch, the magical, the raising of Dragon. "Cute." Ginny thought. The train to the station, Ginny and Draco temporary farewell. Remember, anger, fear, perseverance and even love can be more powerful! "The past another galaxy of Jedi and Sith reasons for the failure is the lack of fall in love with.

Came to the auditorium on, Ginny saw Hermione and the twins are still wandering around, looking for the clown, Luna there in a daze, people constantly ask myself things about Potter called Colin saw principals and Dean looked at Draco themselves, Parkinson and cried, "what that descent traitor!" Astoria students heard these words, themselves Nudeng, "This semester will very funny. "saw the Sorting Hat song over and over, Professor McGonagall took the list, one by one, to accept BRANCH. Luna into Ravenclaw, Colin Gryffindor Astoria into Slytherin, Ginny as the last students, McGonagall exclaimed: "Ginny Weasley! "more than a thousand students that, in less than three seconds, that the hat will be shouted Gryffindor, after all, this is not the most bright Weasley tradition?

Unexpectedly, the hat every many minutes before speaking, teachers and students began to consternation up, the Dumbledore and four Dean also keep an eye on the hat. Sorting Hat gingerly said: "I'm afraid your husband." Sith Lord, you weak schools, not a waste of your time? "Ginny sneered," I need to train my apprentice! " "" re-winded one, I put you to burn! "That hat reluctantly bellowed:" Slytherin! "

Audience, a silent except for Draco smiled.


End file.
